The Battle Against Voldemort Star Wars Style!
by psychfan
Summary: The Marauders against Voldemort - Star Wars style! I really don't know that much about Star Wars, but I know enough to write this! A little slow in the beginning, but speeds up soon.C-O-M-E-D-Y One-Shot


**The Battle Against Voldemort – Star Wars Style! **

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I've really had this finished for, like, 3 weeks but never had the time to actually put it on... Oh well! It's on now! I'm not into Star Wars or anything, so please don't flame if I get a character wrong or something. I thought of this idea on one of those many nights when I sit in bed and stare at the ceiling because I had too much sugar that day and can't fall asleep. This is a one-shot, by the way. Oh, and this is Bailey talking... er... typing. Meghan helped, too. :)

**The One and Only Chapter – Fighting Voldemort**

It was a dark day in the galaxy, and even though it's always dark in space, that's not the point. Anyway, here we are in a Star Wars space shuttle thingy, and you're going to have to use your imaginations a bit, because I have no clue what they're called or anything. So just go with it. Here we see the Marauders: Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James, fully decked in Star Wars clothing, with their cloaks and such (even though they're always in cloaks anyway, that is once again, not the point) on a really thin space of shipness (this is where you use your imagination), all sides trapped, with Voldemort (who is in Darth Vader clothes), ready to attack.

Voldemort was about to attack when Sirius (of course) says "Dude, don't we get weapons or anything?"

"You are right, enemy, it would be too easy to fight you with you unarmed and defenseless. They are right over there, to your left." Voldemort/Darth Vader said in his deep voice.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay... how are we supposed to use these things?" James asked as they each picked up a light saber.

"Are these _really_ supposed to help us fight? I mean they're just little pieces of metal." Remus says. (The light sabers aren't on yet, ya know?)

"Um... I think you're supposed to plug them in..." Peter replies.

"Plug it in, plug it in!" Sirius chimes in.

"Hey... maybe you press this button right here..." James suggests as he presses the button on the side of the light saber. The _real_ part of it (the part that actually hurts people) shot up instantly. The others did the same.

"I got green... just like Lily's eyes!" James says dreamily.

"I got yellow, like the color of the moon." Remus said with a slight shiver.

"Um... I got blue." Peter says.

"Aw... I got pink..." Sirius whines.

"Okay! Let's go kick some Voldemort butt!" James exclaims as they rush Voldemort, who was just saving his Kirby Dreamland Game on his brand spanking new blue Gameboy SP.

Suddenly, Peter trips and falls into the bottomless pit of darkness that is surrounding them. Everyone pauses for a bit, as they watch Peter's traitorous, murderous, stinking, filthy, little, fat, body tumble down into the darkness. "Oh well, he _was_ getting kinda annoying..." Remus says, shrugging.

Then, Voldemort spoke once more, as he turned off his Gameboy SP. "You do realize, that if I win, you will all die and I will have complete control of the entire universe."

"And what if we don't?" James challenged him.

"Oh. Then I die, there will be universal peace, and you get that stack of cookies and lollipops over there." He said, while pointing to a huge pile of chocolate-chip cookies and Tootsie Roll Lollipops behind him.

"Ooooh, chocolate!" Remus drooled, "I _love_ chocolate!"

"Me too! Let's get him!" James yelled.

"Power of the pink!" Sirius screamed as the remaining Marauders once again jumped at Voldemort. Remus and James cornered him, and Sirius grabbed the nearest lolly.

"You measly fool! Do you really think that you, three sorry excuses of Aurors, are going to beat me, the Dark Lord?" Voldemort cackled.

"I'll whoop you with my lollipop!" Sirius said as he threw the lolly at him.

"No!" the Dark Lord screamed, "Not GRAPE!!!!" He was hit by the lollipop, and the humongous force hit him and the massive weight of it (w hole two ounces) toppled him over, and, just like Peter, he fell into the bottomless pit, never to be seen again.

James and Remus looked at Sirius in awe. "How in Merlin's name did you think of that, Padfoot?" Remus asked.

Sirius, who was sitting on top of the pile of sweets, took a bite of his double chocolate-chunk-chip cookie and simply said, "I did it all for the cookie."

**A/N:** You like? I hope it's okay. It turned out shorter than I thought it would be. Anywho, Meghan and I are going to try to get in a few one-shots every now and then, work on Moon's Soft Beams, _and_ work on a new series which will hopefully be out soon, Chaos Spelled With an "M" and a "B". Oh, and do you see that little button over there? It says submit_ review_. Click on it. You know you want to. Just listen to your conscience... XD


End file.
